Emporio Ivankov
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Emporio Ivankov, Iva for short, is the former "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom who is known as a "Miracle Person". He is currently a prisoner of Impel Down kept in Level 5,One Piece Manga - Chapter 532, Iva is first mentioned by Mr. 2. but lives in a secret "Okama Paradise" within the same level.One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Ivankov's location revealed Personality As an okama, Iva is an effeminate cross dressing homosexual man. "He" also has a tendency to put "kama" at the end of a sentence, and sometimes proclaims the exact opposite of a statement "he" has just said (such as saying that "he" wouldn't mind being called "Crap", before hastily announcing that "he" would not be referred to as such). "He" is noted for not being picky on what Japanese honorific someone can use when addressing "him". He also believes that people should be what they want to be whether it be a man, woman, or okama. He is very loud and open, even perverse, about his ideals as well. He doesn't care for other people's objections to his views, even turning a man who tries to kill him into a woman, despite the man (now woman) was embarrassed by his ordeal and had previously stated he objected to Ivankov's views. He states that as a prisoner of Impel Down he is not such a good person as he would save someone's life. However, when touched by the words of friendship and hope, he considers their life worth saving. He thinks that "miracles" only come to those who never give up. He also dislikes people who rely on others to save them, and believes they aren't worth being saved. According to him, he always questions the "Will to Live" of nations he saved. Abilities and Powers As the queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, Iva controls an island of male homosexual transvestites, giving him a similar status on par with Boa Hancock, who rules over Amazon Lily. As he is now retired, his position as ruler has been forfeit. He is considered the greatest okama in the world. In Impel Down he apparently began setting up his new kingship (or queen''ship) and now commands a small army of "New Kama Okama" followers, all of which were former prisoners. He has also been shown deflecting a cannonball with a wink and also turning a man into a woman after hitting them.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Ivankov's "opposite" powers revealed Another of these powers Bon Kurei believes will enable him to save Luffy from Magellan's poison. *'Death Wink': A technique in which Ivankov can repel a projectile aimed at him back where it came from merely by winking. By simply batting his eyelashes, the gust of wind created by them is capable of sending a projectile away. It has also been demonstrated as a powerful close combat attack, similar to a punch. The close combat version was first seen being used on Mr. 2 Bon Clay Devil Fruit Ivankov apparently has some sort of "miraculous power" that he has used to cure people and kingdoms who were considered "hopeless cases". It was revealed that he ate the Horu Horu no Mi, which allows him to control the hormones of the human bodies. He can remodel a human from the inside, which allows them to change all physical aspects, including: sex, growth, skin pigment, and many other things. This also allows him to start the influencing the hormones in a person, but it is up to the person's willpower whether or not they are truly healed. History Current Events Before he was sent to Impel Down, he apparently was responsible for many "miracles" people would seek out his help for many things, including making them become an Okama. Iva was captured "without rhyme nor reason" and sent to Level 5 in Impel Down where criminals whose bounties are more than 100,000,000 are kept. However, some time after he was captured, he somehow completely disappeared from his cell without a trace. Since then however, there have been sightings of a man roaming around a forest near an abandoned guard's office.One Piece Manga - Chapter 536, Mr. 2 is explained of the rumors of Iva. It turns out he and all the other people who were thought disappeared are actually under the sewers of Level 5, where he rules a kingdom of okamas which he calls The New Kama Kingdom. After he and Inazuma found Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Luffy, Luffy begged for the two to save Bon Kurei, while he himself was in worse shape. While he is making an entrance a prisoner comes seeking revenge against Iva for his father becoming an okama after visiting Kambakka Kingdom, he shot a cannonball at Iva. After pretending to be scared he winked at the cannonball and launched it back. Then he transformed his attacker with female hormones into a woman. After he informed Bon Kurei that Luffy is in the healing process from the poison and will be finished in 2 days. After injecting Luffy with his Healing Hormones, he had a talk with Mr.2 Bon Kurei about Impel Down and the New Kama Land, explaining that it actually exists between Level 5 and Level 6, having been dug out long ago by a former prisoner possessing a digging Devil Fruit power. After explaining to Bon Kurei the mechanics of Level 6, he asked him to go rest, which he refused, as he would rather spend his time cheering on Luffy to not give up. After seeing Bon Kurei's efforts, he and everyone in New Kama Land started cheering for Luffy as well. He was last seen completely astounded by the fact that Luffy had managed to heal in just 20 hours, instead of the 48 he had predicted it would take. Trivia * Like other characters in One Piece, Ivankov has his own laughter style (Mmmfufufu). References External Links *Transvestism - Wikipedia article about transvestism *Okama - Wikipedia article about the term okama *Drag Queen - Wikipedia article about drag queens Category:Human Category: Male